


Inconvenience

by lizardhair



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham rogues - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardhair/pseuds/lizardhair
Summary: Catwoman and Riddler have a little chat.(prompt sent by hoodienanami: “I shouldn’t care for your life, but I’m starting to and it’s becoming an inconvenience.” with riddlecat?)





	Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> This is set early in their careers as Rogues, though the two have had several run-ins with each other already.

Selina eased herself onto her couch, freshly-stitched wound screaming in protest. She looked at the man who sat besides her with his head in his hands and arched a brow at him. “Riddler.” 

When he did not immediately look up, Selina snapped her fingers by his ear. Despite her aching side, Selina couldn’t help but laugh at Riddler’s startled yelp. “Listening now, are we?”

“...Yes.”

“Good,” said Selina. It had taken all her strength of will to resist adding “boy”; a knee-jerk reaction to a powerless man telling her “yes,” even without saying “mistress.”

“Catwo--”

“Don’t speak,” Selina interrupted, “Unless it is to answer my questions.” She watched Riddler’s shoulders slump, but he nodded. Satisfied, Selina continued. “Do you know my real name?”

“Yes. Selina Kyle.”

Selina smirked. “You’re a fast learner. But I guess that’s to be expected from a man who calls himself the “Prince of Puzzles,” hm?”

“I am a genius.”

He’d stated it so flatly, so matter-of-fact, that it took Selina a moment to comprehend the actual words. “Or so you claim to be,” she said at last.

“I--”

“Do not  _ speak,” _ Selina reprimanded, lip curling. “Following my orders is the  _ least _ you can do, so  _ do it. _ Understand?”

A wince. “Yes. My apologies.”

“Good.” Selina smirked.  _ Oh, this is fun.  _ “Now then, what's  _ your _ name?” Riddler didn’t look at Selina when he said,

“It’s Edward.”

Selina couldn’t hold back her sigh. “I save your life, and you won’t even tell me your full name. And here I thought you were a gentleman.” Glancing at Riddler--Edward--out of the corner of her eye, Selina could see him biting back a response. With a coy smile, she said, “You’re cute when you’re irritated.”

Now it seemed that Edward’s face was red not with annoyance, but with embarrassment. To his credit, however, he didn’t say a word. 

“Let’s try again,” said Selina, sensing the man’s weakness. “What is your name?”

“...Nygma. Edward Nygma.”

That gave Selina pause. “Edward Nygma? As in enigma?”

“Yes.”

Selina threw back her head and laughed until she couldn’t breathe. “Damn...that’s good. Aw, don’t scowl at me like that, I like it! It’s clever.”

Edward rolled his eyes.

Selina was silent for a moment before saying, “Look, Edward. I have a problem with you. Would you like to know what it is?”

“Yes,” Edward said immediately.

“I shouldn’t care for your life, but I’m starting to and it’s becoming an inconvenience. Someone like me shouldn’t--”

“I feel the same.”

“Don’t interrupt--wait,  _ what _ did you just say?” 

Edward closed his eyes. “I care about you, Ms. Kyle. Much as I try to ignore my heart in favor of my head, _you_ cannot be ignored.”

“Well,” Selina said after a long moment. “We are both in quite the predicament, aren’t we?”


End file.
